seasofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Poseidos
The ocean dimension, also known as Poseidos, is an ocean-based dimension that will be introduced in Season 6 according to Mattias Westby. It is rumored that it was formed as a "dimensional glitch" like the energy crystals and that the oceans were created during something called "the Event" which destroyed a huge portion of the planet's surface. It is also believed to be the home of the kraken and possibly sea serpents. Mattias has also hinted that this dimension supports a habitable Mars and that a habitable Venus is under consideration. This page can only be edited by Mattias Westby Webisode 47 This information was released on Webisode 6.4 on the Seas of Iron website. The dialogue from the webisode is as follows: This is Poseidos, a world of water. In this world, the comet whoch ended the ice age dragged two others along with it. Their gravity and the Earth's soon tore them apart and their remains circled the Earth for centuries. But around the time of Ancient Egypt, the debris from the comets entered the atmosphere. That which didn't vaporize in the atmosphere mostly landed in the ocean and melted. Enough landed in the seas that the waters of the Earth were significantly raised, and soon the flood encompassed all but the highest mountain ranges. It was around this time that Moses was leading the slaves out of Egypt. His followers were rescued by a fisherman's ship, but legend over time transformed it into Noah's Ark, her captain reincarnated and his ship raised from the timbers it had collapsed into. Legend also erased mention of God's promise that he would never send another flood. Legend also dictated that the followers of Moses were the first true Christians and the world was promised only to those who read the Bible and followed the Ten Commandments. They settled in what would become the Italian Alps in our world and formed the empire of Vatica. It was ruled by many royalties before the Borgias came into play and formed a dynasty that lasted to the present day. The Vatican Empire was cruel and merciless. They were not the only survivors, though. The Viking people, though a young race, were already sea-going fighters and easily captured the Rockies from the Native American tribes that had survived there. They forged a maritime empire and their waters were named Midgard for the ocean and the realm that it encircled in their mythology. The Midgardics, better known as the 'Gards, were fierce and merciless in war and even more ruthless in peace. They tortured their slaves for pleasure and had, according to rumor, a custom of covering virgins in robes of gold and diamond and other treasures until they were crushed by the weight. The third great maritime power was formed when the kingdom of Shangri-la in what is in our world Tibet was destroyed by the Hun rebels, led by a man who in another time and another place would come to be called Genghis Khan, but in this world he was called Akkaran Karberus, Hun for "He who conquers with an iron sword and rules with an iron fist." Karberus knew he would one day fulfil an ancient Hun prophecy: "He who conquers with an iron sword and rules with an iron fist shall fell the dreaming dragons and send out his tentacles to rule the lands of this world." But the last and most terrible power of the seas was that of the House of Kulkan, rulers of the Incan Empire. They were the descendants of the man/god Kulkan, son of Quetzalkulkan and the legendary princess Illiad, and they ruled over the richest empire in Poseidos. Their capital city, Eldorada, was forged of pure gold. They discovered a cache of clear crystals in their gold mines, which soon fell into possesion of Kulkan and his descendants. They quickly discovered the powers behind the crystals and built an extradimensional colony on the isle of Kascoatlis Ictatokla, in rough translation "city of dark secrets." The pyramd at the center safeguarded some of their most valuable treasures. Many virgins had their hearts cut out n this pyramid as a gruesome sacrifice to Quetzalkulkan. But after the king, Kulkan, found the Lightningstone and was corrupted, he tried to join it with it's twin, the Stormstone, and become it's avatar. But he ingested one of the crystals, hing to become an interdimensional superhuman being, he was transformed into the Crystal King, a skeletal entity, and n his rage forced the citizens to flee and abandon the colony. The survivors deteriorated into a tribal lifestyle and forgot the old language, over time turning city of dark secrets into city of diamonds. Soon, the city became interchangeable with the island in their language, and so it became isle of diamonds. When British discovered the island, they translated it as Diamond Island. The crystals have since vanished and the Incas relentlessly hunt for them, seeking out a position of power in the dimensions, waiting for their time to come. These are the Powers, the four great maritime societies of Poseidos. They are evil, corrupt, savage, power-hungry and evil. Captain Jonathan Titus, head of the Vatican elite force, the Templar Order, knew that he could not serve a corrupt empire and led the Templars to defect. They became the Pirates Templar and began their rebellion against the powers. Four hundred years later, the pressure of war has fueled technological drive, and all four sides have grown in technological sophistication. The Vatican Empire specializes in submarine technology and laser power, fueling their ships on laser engines and being able to send submarines down as far as 30,000 leagues. The 'Gards have their specialty in zepellins and explosives, utilizing francium and nuclear missiles in combat and sending armoured zepellins into combat. The Sirius Empire, followers of the House of Karberus, have their strengths in electricity and armour, sailing ships with mounted Tesla canons made of almost indestructible metal. The Incans use crystal energy and deflection weaponry, with crystals mined from the Halls of Crystal, made by some forgotten civilization to house crystals and sophisticated technology, including deflection dishes, which deflect anything used against one of their ships. The Templars fortunately have an alliance with the nomads, inhabitants of the artificial islands called atolls and builders of submarines and siving suits to mine the seafloor. They always manage to somehow stay one step ahead of their enemies. But this can not last. They and the'Gards have taken the battle to the skies and fight for control of sky colonies built by both powers, flotational structures similar to atolls but suspended from balloons. The other front is underwater, where the Templars battle the Vaticans. But they are not alone. In these depths, the octopi and dolphins, unmolested by the humans who plague them in our world, have been free to form a civilization. Together, the octopi have built cities and empires and the dolphins masterminded their world. The collaboration has produced great wonders never to be seen by human eyes. Supposedly, that is. The Vaticans formed the undersea colony of Aquarius to experiment with the use of nderwater territory in warfare. But Aquarius rebelled and became independent when the governor, Erik Mason, decided he was disgusted by the Vaticans. In response, Vatica cut off their supply route and fired at their domes, puncturing them. As Aquarius began flooding, the octopi and dolphins came to their rescue. The octopi performed repairs to keep the buildings intact for four years at least and evacuated the seven hundred citizens. This was the birth of the selkies, humans adapted for underwater living. They built underwater cities and seal suits so they could swim alongside tge dolphins. They also found the ruins of the Pyramids of Giza abd they found energy crystals inside. They opened portals to waters in our Earth and colonized them, dividing into two factions, selkies and kelpies. The kelpies are far more dangerous, using illusions to draw people to the water and then drown them for fun. They plot against the mermaids for rulership of the Earth's water. Mariam Titus was killed by a kelpy. However, returning to Poseidos, the deeper you go, the greater the secrets. In the depths patrolled by goblin sharks and anglerfish, evil rules supreme. Here, the hydrothermal vents breed strange new species, and among them are sentient beings bent on domination. These are the Deep Ones, a council of deep-sea beings bent on ruling Poseidos. Many of them serve Kahren. Here also rest the ghosts of those men and women dead in thegreat floods, and they populate Necropolis, the terrible dark city of the dead. They are ruled by the corrupt skeletal being called Lethe, who plans to return to life by finding the legendary Ressurection Shrines, a series of objects containing within them the power to destroy Death or at least bring immortality to the wielder. But themost terrible darkness lies in the Marianas Trench, the deepest place on Arth. For here lies the third comet, still partially intact and containing inside a secret so shocking that the dimensions are not yet ready to believe it... Category:Dimensions Category:Dimensions